


The Proverbial Shoe (A David and Matteo Make a Playlist verse story)

by evakayaki



Series: David and Matteo Make a Playlist [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Deep Conversations, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakayaki/pseuds/evakayaki
Summary: Part of the David and Matteo Make a Playlist verse. David goes to visit his parents. Matteo and Laura await his return.Matteo paced nervously in the small kitchen. He could feel a familiar set of dark brown eyes on him, but he couldn’t help it. Didn’t really care.He glanced down at his phone, noting the time. “Late,” he muttered.“He’s not late.”“He said 16:30, no later,” Matteo argued.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Series: David and Matteo Make a Playlist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662631
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	The Proverbial Shoe (A David and Matteo Make a Playlist verse story)

**Author's Note:**

> You don't necessarily have to read David and Matteo Make a Playlist, but it helps.

Matteo paced nervously in the small kitchen. He could feel a familiar set of dark brown eyes on him, but he couldn’t help it. Didn’t really care. 

He glanced down at his phone, noting the time. “Late,” he muttered. 

“He’s not late.”

“He said 16:30, no later,” Matteo argued.

“And that’s why you came over at 14:15,” a melodic laugh. 

Matteo shrugged. 

“Come, sit,” Matteo glanced at Laura as she spoke. She was sitting on the sofa, a cup of tea on the table next to her. 

With a huff, Matteo three himself down next to her. “It’s 16:48.”

“I’m sure he’s just hung up on a late bus or something,” Laura shrugged. 

“Aren’t you worried?” Matteo asked pulling out his phone and cursing it when there were no new notifications. 

Laura shook her head, “Why? He’s perfectly capable of handling himself.”

“I know, it’s just...” Matteo shrugged. “He’s been gone a week.”

“You miss him,” Laura stated with a knowing look. “I miss him, too.”

Matteo picked at a loose thread on a throw blanket Laura had on the sofa. “Do you believe in fate and true love. All that stuff?”

“I suppose,” Laura shrugged. 

“Your boyfriend. Do you love him?” Matteo asked. 

Laura nodded, “Yeah, I do.”

“Hmm,” Matteo nodded back. “Your brother doesn’t believe in fate.”

“My brother doesn’t like feeling out of control,” Laura commented, “I’m sure you know that.”

“Yeah,” Matteo agreed. “Laura, can I ask you something?”

Laura looked a bit taken aback but smiled softly. “Sure.”

“David....I....ummm,” Matteo stuttered and ran a hand through his hair. “We’re getting married.” He hurried out as Laura choked a bit at his words. 

“W-what?” She gasped. “When?”

“No, I mean yes. But no. I mean, I want to ask him. To marry me. Not now, but maybe soon?” He knew he wasn’t making much sense. 

Laura chuckled quietly. “Matteo? Are you saying someday you want to marry David?”

“Yes,” He blushed. “And, is that okay? With you?”

“You’re both only nineteen,” she pointed out. 

“I know, but I just...he’s...he’s just...everything. And I just want to be with him,” Matteo whispered. 

“Matteo,” she smiled. “I’m glad he found you.”

“Okay,” Matteo looked at the time on his phone.

Laura reached over and pat his shoulder. “I look forward to the day I can call you my brother-in-law.”

Matteo half smiled at her. “What if he says no?”

“I don’t think you have to worry,” Laura smiled. “Matteo...just be with him.”

Taking a deep breath, Matteo nodded. “I want a future with him.” He blushed, not meaning to say it out loud. 

Laura chuckled softly, her amused expression reminding Matteo so much of David. “Matteo, you should focus on now because...”

“Life is now.”

Matteo looked up, shocked by the familiar voice. 

“Uhh...you said that once,” David looked sheepish. “Life is now.”

“David?” Matteo stood up, tripping over his own feet. “You’re back!”

“I am,” David agreed. 

“It’s 17:24,” Matteo stood but hadn’t moved any closer to his boyfriend. 

David laughed. “It is.”

“You were supposed to get in at 16:30,” Matteo felt rooted to his spot. 

“Took a later bus,” David shrugged. 

“You’re here,” Matteo took a breath before he finally moved, grabbing David into a tight hug. 

They both melted into the embrace for a few seconds before Laura clearing her throat pulled them apart. 

“Laura,” David smiled, hugging her. Matteo watched her squeeze David tightly for a second and kiss the side of his head. 

David pulled back and Laura held him at arm’s length. She threw a smile in Matteo’s direction before standing up and grabbing her phone. 

“I guess I’ll be off,” She announced. 

“Where are you going?” David asked.

“Impromptu date,” She chuckled before leaving the room. 

“With the ass,” David muttered. 

Matteo laughed, “She’s into him.”

“Why?” David groaned. 

Matteo shrugged and reached out to grasp David’s hand. “I missed you.”

“Hmm, I missed you, too,” David squeezed Matteo’s hand, tugging him forward. 

Matteo soon found himself with David’s lips pressed against his. Parting his lips slightly, Matteo felt David lick into his mouth. They made out for a few minutes before Matteo pulled back. 

“Tell me about your trip,” Matteo said softly. 

“It was weird,” David shrugged. “My parents...were trying way too hard.”

“Hmm,” Matteo hummed, encouraging David to continue. 

“My dad introduced me as his son, which was great. But then he kept using the word _son_ like it was my name.” David paused. 

Matteo nodded, leading the boy towards the sofa. “At least they _were trying_. That’s what you wanted, right?”

“I just want things to be like they were before,” David shrugged. “And I know it won’t be. I’m not that person. Not the... _daughter_ they once had.”

“You’re their son,” Matteo stated. “I think it’s going to be different, even if you had been born in the correct body. What happened with your mom?”

“That’s the thing,” David threw himself back into the sofa. “We used to be really close. I could tell her anything. And then when I told her...when I realized...it felt like I’d lost her. Like she died.”

“And now?” Matteo probed, wanting his boyfriend to open up. 

David sniffled, “We talked about you. I told her...both my parents, that I was in love with you. I showed them some pictures from our trip.”

“Hmm,” Matteo waited for David to continue. 

“They said...they said they love me,” David quickly wiped a stray tear away before burying his face in his hands. 

Without hesitation, Matteo pulled David into him, gently petting his hair back. 

“That’s a good thing,” Matteo whispered. “It’s a start, right?”

“After all this time...I just thought...” David hiccupped. “My mom said you were cute.”

“I am,” Matteo laughed softly. 

David chuckled, “And so humble.”

“Always,” Matteo smiled, pulling back. “Fuck, I missed you.” He smiled, moving in to kiss the boy. 

David smiled against his lips, “I missed you. So much.” David trailed his hands down the sides of Matteo’s face. 

They sat there for a few minutes, simply breathing into each other’s space. 

“So,” David finally pulled back. “What were you and Laura talking about?”

“You didn’t hear?” Matteo asked, worried that his boyfriend had heard him talk about marriage. 

David shook his head. “I just heard Laura say something about focusing on now.”

“Now,” Matteo felt relief wash through him. “Let’s do that. Focus on now,” Matteo winked, standing up. 

“What did you have in mind?” David laughed. 

Shrugging, Matteo shimmied out of his hoodie and tossed it on the sofa next to David before taking the boy’s hand. Matteo led David to a familiar bedroom door and swiftly ushered them both inside. 

“I can think of a few things,” Matteo finally answered David’s question. 

———————

“That was...fuck,” David breathed. Matteo watched as the boy laid panting, arms splayed out to the sides. A sense of pride came over him and he couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on his face. 

“Proud of yourself, huh?” David tried to laugh, but it ended up more of a gasp than anything. 

“Yup,” Matteo didn’t even try to hide it. Seeing his boyfriend fucked out caused a stirring in his groin. 

David reached out to smack Matteo’s arm, but his coordination was off, and he simply brushed his fingertips across Matteo’s bicep. “You know, it’s strange.”

“What?” Matteo asked softly. 

David shrugged, “Being here. With you. I-“

“Being with me is weird?” Matteo rolled so he could see David. 

“Shut up,” David laughed before turning serious. “I don’t know. Shouldn’t this be harder?” He gave Matteo a look. “Shut it. I know what you’re going to say.”

“Me?” Matteo feigned shock. 

“You,” David rolled his eyes before gently moving his hand so he could curl his fingers around Matteo’s. 

“Seriously,” Matteo squeezed David’s fingers, “What do you mean?”

David shrugged, “Us. It just feels so easy. We’re teenage guys, shouldn’t it...be complicated?”

“Do you want it to be?” Matteo asked. “Because I can totally fuck shit up. It’s kind of what I do.” It was meant to be a joke, but David knew Matteo found some truth in the statement. 

“No,” David shook his head. 

“Stop it. Stop worrying. Right now. We’re fine,” Matteo smiled. 

“I’m just waiting for the proverbial other shoe to drop. And _I know_ we worked all this shit out over the summer, but...I’m just being stupid. Forget I said anything. You’re right,” David let go of Matteo’s hand and rolled onto his side, resting his head on the boy’s chest. 

“No, no, no,” Matteo shook his head and sat up, causing David to have to sit up too. “You’re not doing this. Talk.” Matteo playfully nudged David’s shoulder. 

David sighed, “I trust you, more than I’ve ever trusted anyone. I mean, shit, I’m sitting here fucking naked in front of you and it doesn’t scare me. Not like it used to.”

“So...?” Matteo’s question hung between them. 

“I don’t want this to go away.”

“Why would it go away?” Matteo asked, wanting to know. 

David shrugged, “I finally have friends. A life. You... If we break up, I just....I lose it all.”

“Why would we break up?”

“I don’t know,” David whispered. 

“Fuck,” Matteo scrubbed a hand over his face, not expecting to have a conversation like this. “You’re a fucking idiot. Seriously. Shit!”

“W-what?” David furrowed his brow in confusion. 

“Unless you’re planning on leaving me. I’m not going anywhere asshole,” Matteo sighed in exasperation. 

“But-“

“Shut up! We’re getting married, okay? So, fuck off with this whiny bullshit woah is me! Man up and be with _me_!” Matteo yelled in frustration. 

David sat stunned for a few minutes. His mouth had fallen open during Matteo’s outburst and he knew he looked slightly like a fish. 

But Matteo wasn’t quite done. “I _want_ you! So, stop being a fucking idiot! I love you, asshole! So-”

“I love you, too!” David yelled, cutting his boyfriend off. “I love _you_ , Matteo.”

“Well, good!” Matteo retorted. 

“Good!” David responded. 

They both sat staring at each other for a few minutes, trying to catch their breaths and calm down. 

Matteo broke the silence first. “Was that a fight?”

“I...I don’t know,” David shifted. “Are we okay?”

“I think so,” Matteo nodded. “Do you?”

“I do too,” David agreed.

Matteo nodded again, reaching out a tentative hand and grabbing David’s. 

“You...you said we’re getting married.”

“I wasn’t proposing!” Matteo said a little too quickly and David frowned. “I just, I meant I...maybe.” He knew he didn’t make any sense. 

“But is that want you want. For us?” David asked quietly. 

Matteo shrugged. “I want us to be together.”

“Okay,” David nodded, tabling the marriage conversation for the moment. 

“I’m committed to this, us...you,” Matteo promised. “Please trust me on that.”

David leaned over, gently kissing the boy. “I do. I just get…stuck inside my head sometimes.”

“Well stop,” Matteo nodded. “Besides is there even much up there to get stuck inside?” Matteo chuckled, lightly knocking on the side of David’s head. 

“Fuck you,” David reached up, grasping Matteo’s fist in his and holding tight, but playfully. “Mr. I cheated on my Abi’s and couldn’t pass.” 

“Well, that’s why I have you,” Matteo pulled his fist out of David’s hold and wrapped it around the boy’s waist. “Lucky charm,” he pressed his lips to David’s. 

“That’s right,” David softly chuckled against his boyfriend’s lips.

“You good now?” Matteo asked.

“Yeah,” David blushed, slightly embarrassed at his outburst from earlier. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been like 100 years since I posted anything. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
